NASA Astronaut Group 10
NASA Astronaut Group 10 (nicknamed "The Maggots") were selected in 1984 and consisted of seven pilots and ten mission specialists. Although selected in 1984, no member of the group would fly until 1988 (William Shepherd on STS-27) due to the ''Challenger'' disaster and the resulting grounding of the Space Shuttle fleet. Achievements Of this group, several spaceflight firsts were achieved: *First American-born Hispanic astronaut and first Hispanic shuttle pilot and commander: Sidney Gutierrez (June 5, 1991, STS-40) *First International Space Station commander: William Shepherd (October 31, 2000, Expedition 1) *First person to command five space missions and tallest person in space: James Wetherbee (November 23, 2002, STS-113) *First submariner in space: Michael McCulley (October 18, 1989, STS-34) Group members Pilots *'Kenneth D. Cameron' (born 1949), U.S. Marine Corps (3 flights) :STS-37 - April 1991 - Pilot - Compton Gamma Ray Observatory deployment :STS-56 - April 1993 - Commander - ATLAS-2, solar observation experiments, first radio contact between the Space Shuttle and Mir :STS-74 - November 1995 - Commander - Second Mir docking, fourth Shuttle-Mir mission *'John H. Casper' (born 1943), U.S. Air Force (4 flights) :STS-36 - February 1990 - Pilot - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, deployed USA-53 (Misty) :STS-54 - January 1993 - Commander - TDRS-6 deployment :STS-62 - March 1994 - Commander - USMP-02 microgravity experiment package and OAST-2 payload :STS-77 - May 1996 - Commander - SPACEHAB mission *'Frank L. Culbertson, Jr.' (born 1949), U.S. Navy (5 flights) :STS-38 - November 1990 - Pilot - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, spy satellite deployment :STS-51 - September 1993 - Commander - Advanced Communications Technology Satellite deployment :STS-105 - August 2001 - Mission Specialist - International Space Station mission, crew rotation and delivery of MPLM Leonardo :ISS Expedition 3 - August–December 2001 - Commander :STS-108 - December 2001 - Mission Specialist - International Space Station mission, crew rotation and delivery of MPLM Raffaello *'Sidney M. Gutierrez' (born 1951), U.S. Air Force (2 flights) :STS-40 - June 1991 - Pilot - Spacelab mission :STS-59 - April 1994 - Commander - SRL-1 radar observations *'L. Blaine Hammond, Jr.' (born 1952), U.S. Air Force (2 flights) :STS-39 - April 1991 - Pilot - First unclassified United States Department of Defense mission :STS-64 - September 1994 - Pilot - Earth and solar observations, first untethered spacewalk since STS-51-A *'Michael J. McCulley' (born 1943), U.S. Navy (1 flight) :STS-34 - October 1989 - Pilot - Deployment of Galileo orbiter and probe to Jupiter *'James D. "Wxb" Wetherbee' (born 1952), U.S. Navy (6 flights) :STS-32 - January 1990 - Pilot - Long Duration Exposure Facility retrieval, deployment of SYNCOM IV-F5 :STS-52 - October 1992 - Commander - LAGOES-II deployment, USMP-01 microgravity experiment package :STS-63 - February 1995 - Commander - First rendezvous of the Space Shuttle and Mir, second Shuttle-Mir mission, first Shuttle mission with female Pilot :STS-86 - September 1997 - Commander - Seventh Mir docking :STS-102 - March 2001 - Commander - International Space Station mission, crew rotation and delivery of MPLM Leonardo :STS-113 - November 2002 - Commander - International Space Station mission, crew rotation and installment of P1 truss, last successful Shuttle mission before the ''Columbia'' disaster Mission Specialists *'James C. Adamson' (born 1946), U.S. Army (2 flights) :STS-28 - August 1989 - Mission Specialist - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, USA-40 and USA-41 deployments :STS-43 - August 1991 - Mission Specialist - TDRS-5 deployment *'Ellen S. Baker' (born 1953), Physician (3 flights) :STS-34 - October 1989 - Mission Specialist - Deployment of Galileo orbiter and probe to Jupiter :STS-50 - June 1992 - Mission Specialist - USML-1 microgravity laboratory mission, first use of Extended Duration Orbiter package and first landing of Columbia at Kennedy Space Center :STS-71 - June 1995- Mission Specialist - First docking with Mir, third Shuttle-Mir mission, Mir crew rotation *'Mark N. Brown' (born 1951), U.S. Air Force (2 flights) :STS-28 - August 1989 - Mission Specialist - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, USA-40 and USA-41 deployments :STS-48 - September 1991 - Mission Specialist - Upper Atmosphere Research Satellite deployment *'Manley L. "Sonny" Carter, Jr.' (1947-1991), U.S. Navy (1 flight) :STS-33 - November 1989 - Mission Specialist - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, USA-48 deployment, first night launch since Challenger disaster *'Marsha S. Ivins' (born 1951), Engineer (5 flights) :STS-32 - January 1990 - Mission Specialist - Long Duration Exposure Facility retrieval, deployment of SYNCOM IV-F5 :STS-46 - July 1992 - Mission Specialist - European Retrievable Carrier deployment, tethered satellite experiments :STS-62 - March 1994 - Mission Specialist - USMP-02 microgravity experiment package and OAST-2 payload :STS-81 - January 1997 - Mission Specialist - Third Mir docking, fifth Shuttle-Mir mission, Mir crew rotation :STS-98 - February 2001 - Mission Specialist - International Space Station mission, installment of Destiny Laboratory Module *'Mark C. Lee' (born 1952), U.S. Air Force (4 flights) :STS-30 - May 1989 - Mission Specialist - Deployment of Magellan probe to Venus :STS-47 - September 1992 - Payload Commander - Spacelab mission, first Japanese astronaut to fly on the Shuttle, first African-American woman in space, first married couple in space :STS-64 - September 1994 - Mission Specialist - Earth and solar observations, first untethered spacewalk since STS-51-A :STS-82 - February 1997 - Mission Specialist - Second Hubble Space Telescope servicing mission *'G. David Low' (1956-2008), Engineer (3 flights) :STS-32 - January 1990 - Mission Specialist - Long Duration Exposure Facility retrieval, deployment of SYNCOM IV-F5 :STS-43 - August 1991 - Mission Specialist - TDRS-5 deployment :STS-57 - June 1993 - Mission Specialist - European Retrievable Carrier retrieval, SPACEHAB mission *'William M. Shepherd' (born 1949), U.S. Navy (6 flights) :STS-27 - December 1988 - Mission Specialist - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, USA-34 (Lacrosse-1) deployment :STS-41 - October 1990 - Mission Specialist - Deployment of Ulysses probe into polar orbit of the Sun :STS-52 - October 1992 - Mission Specialist - LAGOES-II deployment, USMP-01 microgravity experiment package :Soyuz TM-31 - October 2000 - Flight Engineer - First Soyuz spacecraft to dock with the International Space Station :ISS Expedition 1 - November 2000-March 2001 - Commander - First long-duration International Space Station crew :STS-102 - March 2001 - Mission Specialist - International Space Station mission, crew rotation and delivery of MPLM Leonardo *'Kathryn C. Thornton' (born 1952), Physicist (4 flights) :STS-33 - November 1989 - Mission Specialist - Classified United States Department of Defense mission, USA-48 deployment, first night launch since Challenger disaster :STS-49 - May 1992 - Mission Specialist - Maiden flight of Endeavour, Intelsat 603 retrieval and relaunch :STS-61 - December 1993 - Mission Specialist - First Hubble Space Telescope servicing mission :STS-73 - October 1995 - Mission Specialist - USML-2 microgravity laboratory mission *'Charles Veach' (1944-1995), U.S. Air Force (2 flights) :STS-39 - April 1991 - Mission Specialist - First unclassified United States Department of Defense mission :STS-52 - October 1992 - Mission Specialist - LAGOES-II deployment, USMP-01 microgravity experiment package Category:NASA Astronaut Corps Category:Lists of astronauts